You Can't Lose Me That Easy
by s.s.harry
Summary: Summary: The world began to swirl and fade to black and Harry’s voice drifted off. There were small whispers “princess… princess… you can’t lose me so easy princes… I’m coming…” Ginny blacked out. GWTR if this isn’t your kind of story, you don’t have to r
1. Phone Calls

**Title: You Can't Lose Me That Easy**

**Author: S.S.Harry©**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/ Humor (weird combination I must say)**

**Summary: The world began to swirl and fade to black and Harry's voice drifted off. There were small whispers "princess… princess… you can't lose me so easy princes… I'm coming…" Ginny blacked out. GW/TR (if this isn't your kind of story, you don't have to read it, but broaden your horizons for Christ sake!) PLEASE REVIEW! Pre - OOTP**

**Rating: R to be safe**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR RELATED CHARACTERS. No copyright or infringements were made. No profit is made off of this story and I own nothing but the plot alone. NOW LEAVE ME BE YOU STUPID LAWYERS! lawyers walk away snootily Jerks…**

**A/N: Hello, S.S.Harry here! I stumbled into Gin N' Tonic on accident and have become ahem intrigued. I don't really have much to say, but I hope you like this. Oh and please review, constructive criticism from only people whom know how to spell. That means no "u r stewpid, I hat u" because you pointed out that your nothing perfect either. And people please; a dictionary is a terrible thing to eat. Don't try to bother me, I know her real name's Ginevra say J.K. Rowling, but in this story it's Virginia**

_**What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for today**_

_**I never meant to be so cold… Never meant to be so cold… unknown band**_

**Prelude**

**It was the summer break as Ginny laid on the green carpet in her room, staring at a crack on the off-white ceiling. Today was her fifteenth birthday, but she was in no mood to celebrate. She didn't really know why, but she felt something different, something was coming.**

**She felt these rushes of cold at the weirdest moments and it terrified her and exhilarated her at the exact same time. Something exciting was going to happen in the wizarding world, something so interesting that she was bored to death because she was waiting for this to happen, but what? There was a knock on her door.**

**"Ginny?" it was Hermione. "Are you decent?" she asked. "Yeah, come in," Ginny said, her eyes never leaving the crack. "Are you coming down?" Hermione asked. "I dunno," she said. "Do you want some cake?" she asked a plate in her hand. "It's fudge swirl, your favorite," Hermione said, temptingly.**

**Ginny's eyes left the crack and lingered on the porcelain plate, a large piece of chocolate cake, with chocolate icing, topped with green sprinkle and hot fudge was on her plate, and a strawberry half on top.**

**"Give it here, I'll eat the stupid cake," Ginny said, trying to sound as if she didn't really want it. "Nope, you have to get your own," Hermione said. "I'm not really hungry anyway," Ginny said.**

**Hermione gave her a shrewd look.**

**"Are you okay? Are you feeling well?" Hermione asked, in a concerned voice. "I'm fine," Ginny said. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Yes I'm sure, now go watch Ron before he blows something up because his girl is missing," she said smiling at Hermione. She smiled back. "You're right," With that, Hermione left the room, closing the door gently behind her.**

**The smile on Ginny's face was wiped off immediately, and was replaced by a slight frown. She really needed to sleep, but she had not been sleeping, due to the fact that her dreams recently are haunted by her greatest mistake.**

**When Ginny was eleven she got a diary. She wrote in it, it wrote back, it listened when no one else would, it gave good advice, she trusted it. The book even said it loved her, and Ginny believed it. She chuckled.**

**"Trust your life in a book, smart, you're a true Weasley, Virginia, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the dark lord over a million years younger, but I guess the fact that Tom was so attractive also added to the problem," Ginny said sarcastically.**

**"Now, now, dear, you most definitely dwell on the past too much for it to be healthy. Oh and your mother says that the Potter boy has arrived with Bill and Charlie, Potter is a very sweet boy," Her mirror said.**

**Ginny sighed, "My public waits," she said dramatically, placing a hand over her forehead.**

**Ginny walked down the stairs slowly, as if her death bed waits. She was greeted by her brothers Bill and Charlie.**

**"Excuse me Ma'am, but we're looking for our sister," Bill said.**

**"Yeah, she about this tall, chubby, and she has red hair that she refuses to comb so she has a hairstyle like Harry Potter's, have you seen her?" Charlie said.**

**"I'm right here," Ginny said.**

**"What? You're not our sister," Bill said. "Yeah, you're much prettier than she is," Charlie said laughing.**

**Ginny swatted their arms playfully.**

**"Great to see that Percy didn't rub off on you Charlie," Ginny said.**

**Percy had been assigned a job by the ministry to investigate the dragon camp that Charlie worked at for the year. Thus he had to put up with his snotty brother. Charlie cringed.**

**"He was going to drive me mad! That quill! He always has that stupid quill with him! I wanted to gouge his eyes out with the quill. And he's always writing question after question after freaking question! I started thinking that maybe eye gouging wasn't harsh enough, I was this close to throwing him in a cage with a Green Eyed Orange Devil and then tell my boss when they found him that I was asleep the whole time," Charlie said, looking as if he just let a lot off his chest.**

**Ginny and Bill laughed.**

**"I feel for you bro, Percy can be annoying, but so can you guys. You can't help it, you're a boy," Ginny said, hugging her brothers.**

**The day went wonderfully, but Harry looked kind of awkward, looking as if he had something to say.**

**Ginny was sitting on the stairs on the fifth floor, as no one ever goes there anyway. She heard someone walking up the stairs and looked over the rail curiously. Harry was there, muttering to himself quietly. He spotted her and grinned, jogging up the stairs.**

**"Hi Gin," He said, rumpling his hair nervously. "Hi," Ginny said. "Err… I wanted to ask you something…" Harry said uncertainly. Ginny stared at him expectantly. "Will you go out with me?" Harry said quickly.**

**Ginny blinked. She wasn't expecting that.**

**"Sure why not," she said smiling**

**Harry did a double take of what she had said.**

**"Really?" he said an incredulous look on his face.**

**"Really," Ginny said.**

**"Great we can go to…"**

**The world began to swirl and fade to black and Harry's voice drifted off. There were small whispers "princess… princess… you can't lose me so easy princes… I'm coming…" a figure of a tall boy was in front of her. Tom. "No… Not you," she said. Ginny blacked out.**

**Ginny began to stir, seeing that she was in her bed, surrounded by her bothers.**

**"Hey she's waking up!" said Fred's voice. "Ginny are you okay?" came George's slightly deeper voice. "I'm fine," she lied.**

**On the contrary the warning Tom gave her was terrifying. But she was also, deep down, excited. She had been alone for so long, with Tom she had a companion.**

**Ginny sat up. What was it that Tom had really meant?**

**She had gone on her first date with Harry the Saturday after her birthday. They went to a restaurant on a muggle beach and took a walk with large dipped ice cream cones to finish it off. Three weeks had passed and Ginny didn't receive any more warnings. 'Maybe it was just a phase," Ginny thought.**

**"Ginny, come here please," her mother said. "Yeah mum? What's up?" Ginny asked a toothbrush in her mouth.**

**"Arthur and I are going on a trip for our anniversary for the next few weeks. The boys are going to Hermione's house and Bill, Charlie, and Percy have to get back to work. I want you to watch the house for me," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at her daughter as though she were undecided.**

**"Okay, I'm up to it," Ginny said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Of course mum," Ginny said.**

**6 days later**

**"Mum ow! I can't breathe, love you too mum," Ginny said, as her mother crushed her in a bone cracking hug, wrinkling her full green slip she wears to bed.**

**"Be careful sweetie, if you have any trouble there's some floo powder in the kitchen, go to Dumbledore's office or to the Granger residence. And Arthur set up one of the muggle phones, we'll call when we get to San Diego, we're taking something called an airplane so it will be a few hours Bye honey, see you in a few weeks!" Her mother said hurriedly.**

**She gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and was out the door into the Volkswagen that her father had bought a month ago.**

**Ginny closed the door. It echoed loudly in the empty house.**

**"This is bizarre… it's so quiet," Ginny said aloud.**

**Her voice echoed through the room. Thunder and strong wind had started up outside, making rocks tap against the windows. She shivered and closed the windows.**

**"How could it change to this so sudden? I hope this doesn't cause an earthquake, or tornado, or worse," Ginny said to herself.**

**Ginny curled up on the couch with the book she'd been reading entitled 'Psychic Voyages.' It was dark and she was reading the steps to getting in contact with her astrological self when there was a loud tap on the window. She jumped and the book fell out her hands. She chuckled to herself.**

**'Maybe I'm just hungry, I've been reading for hours,' she thought to herself.**

**She walked into the kitchen and explored the ice box. There were some hotdogs and a pot of stew that Ron had cooked. From the looks of it, it hadn't been touched. Ginny didn't plan on touching it either. She boiled two of the hotdogs in a pot of water tapping her foot impatiently. The wind was still blowing strong outside.**

**"When is this bloody storm going to give?" she said curiously, looking at the tree in their yard whose roots were being pulled up.**

**She checked on her hot dogs and put them on a bun with a bit of mustard and mayonnaise. She set them on the counter and began to silently eat. She felt something move up her leg and turned around. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear as she stared Tom Marvolo Riddle in the eyes.**

**"Hello princess," he said a very attractive smirk on his face.**

**He was dressed in a black button up shirt with green trim and a pair of black slacks, his dark curly hair framing his face.**

**"Tom?" Ginny said.**

**She seemed to be rooted to the spot as his hands traveled her thigh and waist.**

**"My, my, haven't we grown princess?" Tom said, impressed with her body's development.**

**"How-" Ginny asked. "I said you couldn't keep me away forever," Tom said, pressing his lips into hers.**

**Ginny felt the familiar rush of cold she'd had for a while. She gasped for air and his tongue entered her mouth eager to explore. Ginny let out a soft moan. He kissed her neck and moved down to her chest. He took off his shirt and pants, his lips never leaving Ginny's. He removed her slip to reveal a green bra and a pair of black boy shorts, which he removed and threw into a corner.**

**"Tom," Ginny moaned as he kissed the swell of one of her breast.**

**He ignored her and his tongue continued to explore. He positioned himself between her legs and thrust himself into her. She gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain, which soon changed into complete pleasure. She gasped and sighed as he entered her constantly, calling out his name. There was a ringing noise.**

**"The phone," Ginny gasped. She reached for the phone on the wall, trying to get Tom to stop.**

**She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.**

**"He- hello?" she said the best she could trying not to hint her parents of what she was doing at the particular moment, that was very difficult to do as Tom wasn't cooperating (A/N: Has he ever?) and Ginny couldn't help but gasp and sigh and make difficult pauses.**

**"Ginny dear is that you?" said Mrs. Weasley, sitting in her hotel suite, looking at the city lights.**

** "Hi –gasp- mum, it's –sigh- Ginny," she breathed out. **

**"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. **

**"I'm –sighing- fine, mom, don't worry, how was the trip?" Ginny asked. Her mother began to rant about the stewardess and Ginny quickly felt herself losing control to Tom's movement. "Mum –gasp sigh gasp- I have got to go!" Ginny dropped the phone and called out Tom's name**

**"Ginny? Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She strained her ears. "Oh god, oh god! TOM!" she heard. She hung up the phone upset and confused. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Yes Molly?" Arthur asked, his head popping out of the bathroom. "We're going home, NOW!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But we just got here," Arthur said. "We're apparating and Ginny's going to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. **

**Ginny was slumped against the counter, supported by Tom. **

**"I love you," Tom said. "Liar," Ginny said. "Oh I do most definitely," Tom said. "You lie too much," Ginny said. "This time I'm telling the truth. I love you Virginia Molly Weasley." **

**He grabbed his pants and shirt and began putting them on. "But if I plan to live I have to leave immediately," Tom said. **

**He kissed Ginny and gave her, her clothes. **

**"And you should get dressed," Tom said. **

**He buttoned up his last button and was gone with a swish of his cloak. Ginny placed her clothes on. "Oh I love the pajamas by the way," came Tom's voice. There was a loud knock on the door. Ginny tried her best to rearrange her hair. **

**"VIRGINIA WEASLEY OPEN THIS DOOR!" said her mother's voice. **

**Ginny walked into the front room and opened the door. "Mum, I didn't know you were coming home early," Ginny said surprised. **

**"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. **

**"Who?" Ginny asked. **

**"Tom! Who is he and where is he?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. **

**"Did you sleep with him?" she accused, seeing Ginny's tousled hair and sweaty body. "No mum, nobody's here" Ginny said. "You're a terrible liar," Mrs. Weasley said. **

**She walked around the house, assured that there were no signs of a boy around anywhere. Then she walked into the kitchen. **

**"I want you to go to Hogwarts, NOW. You're lucky missy" Mrs. Weasley said. She and Arthur were gone with a pop. **

**"Yes I was," Ginny said, looking at the silver cufflink on the floor initialed TMR. **

**A/N: Please review. Should I add a chapter or should this be a one shot? Your reviews will tell me what to do. **


	2. I Will

A/N: Hey there gals and guys I was inspired to write more. How? Well, the story got two reviews on one day and I say that is worth writing a new chapter! Don't worry about me getting burnt out, this story is almost a year old, I saved it on my grandma's computer (it was in an encrypted compressed folder, worry not). SO here we go for round two! Thank you to Crystal Aurora Angel and Xxnot obsessedxxjust passionatexX.

Chapter Two: I Will 

Ginny's bags were prepared and she waited outside her home patiently, staring at the damage left by the storm, the tree she loved to play in as a child was indignantly pushing it's roots back into the ground trying to readjust its self. Ginny played with the black leather hem of her short, red and black plaid skirt as she waited for her escort to Hogwarts. Soon enough, a tall figure could be seen in the distance. Ginny peered at it carefully trying to see who it was. She gasped excitedly, and ran to the person jumping into their arms.

"Oh my god Remus, it's so awesome to see you!" She squealed.

In her second year, she and Remus had become rather close, both telling the darker sides of their lives to one another. They had a bond superior to that of even Harry, Ron and Hermione, a similar bond, but a bond between two is bound to be greater than one between three. When he left Ginny was the first to protest.

"Now you see here you idiot! Dumbledore is NOT going to let anyone kick you out! Just stay please." Ginny pleaded.

Remus shook his head. "Kiddo, you know I can stay, it'll just cause too much of an issue, and I don't need Dumbledore losing merit points over me."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Red," He said with a stern look.

His stern look turned to a small smile. "I'm sure you can handle yourself."

"Maybe," she muttered bitterly.

"Maybe," he agreed.

He then reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, I'll write okay? You'd better write me too; and try and visit every once in a while, no, scratch that, your mum might try and kill me. I don't want to be chased around with a butchers knife and wand by a little mad woman with rollers in her hair. I can sense danger rather well."

Ginny laughed at the idea of her mum chasing him around. He ruffled her hair and she helped him close his suitcase.

"I don't like this. Be careful Remus." Ginny warned

"I will." He said

"I'll make some wolfs bane for you and send it, it'll probably not taste as horrid as the old bat's." Ginny said.

"I think he hacks a loogey in it sometimes…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Next time I see you, you'd better be alive, or I'll have to wake you up from the dead and kill you myself," She warned.

"I will, _mum,_" Remus said.

Ginny gave him one last hug and he put on his hat and left the room.

"Write me when you get home!" Ginny yelled.

"I will!"

"Bye Gold" she whispered.

She slumped down to the floor and cried.

They seemed to write each other almost everyday except for on the full moon. But after each cycle she sent him large packages of sausages and dried meats. She was relieved to see that he wasn't all skin and bones and actually looked a little happier than when she first saw him.

"Hey there Red, Nice to see you too. Man, am I getting younger or are you getting older?" he asked returning the hug.

"I think you've gotten younger, last time I saw you, you looked like a child molester and now you look like a child might molest you," she said jokingly, poking the man in his muscular chest.

He chuckled lightly, "I would still look like a child molester if I didn't have a beautiful pen pal that liked to cook."

"Oh really, and just who is this woman? I'll tear her limb from limb!" Ginny said mockingly.

"Why it's you love," Remus said smiling.

"Oh right," Ginny said as if she had forgotten.

"Psh, let's go before your mum thinks that _I _was here last night," Remus said laughing.

"Nothing happened," Ginny muttered.

"Right I can see it in you eyes, they're all satisfied," He said teasingly.

"And," he added, "I can smell it."

Ginny turned a bright red that made Remus laugh to the point where he couldn't stop laughing. He ruffled her hair again and Ginny looked at him indignantly.

"What? You're saying I'm not old enough to… you know?" Ginny said annoyed.

"If you can't even say the words, then, no." he said smiling.

"Just because I'm not a guy who likes to talk of nothing but that doesn't mean that I can't say it," Ginny said.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because…" Ginny thought hard.

She just didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she'd been fucked senseless by Tom Riddle.

"That's what I thought, Red."

"Whatever, Gold."

They arrived at Hogwarts via portkey. Dumbledore stood at the large doors waiting for them.

"Welcome back fair lady and gentleman," Dumbledore said his eyes as always having their bright twinkle.

"Hi professor," Ginny said.

"Well now Mr. Lupin, would you care to show Ms. Weasley to her rooms? Since there is no one here currently she will be in the room near the Slytherin dungeons," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Remus said.

He grabbed her bags and walked towards a hall on the far left of the room leading into a stone corridor. They walked several paces and then he opened a mahogany door.

"Here it is," Remus said.

Ginny entered and gasped. The room was huge, with tall dark green velvet curtains and a green bed with silk sheets and a large down feather comforter, there were more pillows on it than she could count. The walls were an eggshell white and had a mahogany wood trim and the floor was made of the same wood and had a large green carpet in the center. On the side nearest to the door there was a large desk and green brick bookshelves lined the rest of the wall. At the other end of the room stood a large green brick fire place that looked as if 30 people could floo in at once and not get stuck.

"So you like it? I picked it myself." Remus commented.

"I love it," Ginny breathed.

"Good, well I should get going," Remus said.

He ruffled her hair and moved to kiss her cheek, but Ginny turned her head and met her lips with his. He moved to back away, but the further he moved back the more he moved forward.

"Ginny," he breathed out. She used this moment to stick her tongue in his mouth. He moaned slightly and then pulled back.

"Ginny, no. We are not and cannot." He said

She looked at the ground, "You're right Gold, I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself."

"By Red," he said.

Ginny closed her eyes and heard the door snap shut.

"You're going to get your wittle wolfie killed Virginia," came a mocking voice from behind her.

"Go away Tom, You got what you had wanted, now be gone." Ginny said.

She felt the silver covering on his finger against her neck and she again went cold.

"If I recall correctly I didn't, I was interrupted by your mother," Tom said. "You see, my original plan was to make you cum again and again and perhaps again," he whispered silkily.

His other hand began sliding up her leg and underneath her skirt, feeling her wetness.

"Now tell me love, is this for me? Or is it for your wolfie poo?" Tom whispered.

"A bit of both I believe," Ginny said.

"Good, we're being honest." Tom said.

His tongue began making circles around her neck.

"Go away Tom, for now please, I need to think," Ginny said quietly.

He stopped what he was doing and nibbled her lip.

"Fine I will go for now and let you think, but I will be back later tonight love, I do get hungry fast," Tom said smirking. With a swish of his cloak he was better than gone.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. She lay down on her bed and thought quietly about different things, Dumbledore, Hermione, Tom, and most of all Remus. Did he like her? Was she experienced enough to handle him? She knew he liked the kiss. She smiles to herself and turns on her back. He moaned, and he liked it. For her that was an amazing feeling, she could please Gold.

"_Don't get him killed precious…"_

Ginny sat upright, worrying. Tom had seen her kiss Remus, and he warned her flat out about causing his death and seemed to have no attached emotion to it. Would Tom do it? Of course he would, he's Tom. Ginny frowned slightly. How did Tom get into the school? And how did Remus not sense him? It was weirder than weird. Ginny's mind wrestled over this for a little while longer and then she soon fell into a fitful sleep.

"_Sleep well precious…"_


	3. Was I?

(A/N): Thank you for the reviews and to answer studiofreak's question: you'll just have to wait and see from the chapter grin

Chapter 3: Was I? 

The young mans cloak swished dangerously and he strutted through the stone corridors carelessly. Every once in a while a snake hissed past him with warm acknowledgements of his potential power. "Whatever," he would hiss back at them. He walked until he met two stone doors being posted by Lucius Malfoy and Marcos Parkinson. He stopped and looked at them, tapping his foot impatiently. They both bowed gracefully. He returns their bows with sneers and a nod. They open the great double doors and Tom walked in.

"You called your Great Evilishness?" He said sarcastically, bowing to the dark Lord Voldermort upon his throne.

"TOM! Just where have you been! You were not supposed to leave the castle and I am quite positive that you know that! I AM IN CHARGE HERE. I am the one that resurrected you, you will obey me!" The Dark Lord snarled.

"Ah yes about that," Tom said casually

"What about it?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing just some little things about the prophecy being phony and…." Tom trailed off.

He snapped his fingers and Malfoy and Parkinson came in.

"What is this?" The Dark Lord snapped.

"You've lost your touch and I'm afraid that you must be removed. I'd do it myself, but as of now, I have a clean record so… Malfoy, Parkinson." Tom said, putting on a pair of sun glasses.

"AVADA KADAVRA" the two roared at once.

The bright green light was enough to make one go mad. It was true green in all its senses. Voldermort's screams filled the room high and cruel, causing the bricks to crumble. Malfoy and Parkinson stood there patiently as they watched the Dark Lord melt into a green pile of goop.

Silence overtook he room and the two men looked at Tom questioningly.

"Scourgify," he said boredly.

"What now, My Lord?" Lucius asked, somewhat shaken.

"For now, go home; see you madams, that is, after all what I plan to do anyway." Tom said, twirling his want carelessly.

"Yes my Lord," The said in unison bowing and walking away.

Ginny had awoken from her sleep feeling something odd. She realized someone was jumping on her bed. Annoyed, she threw what was closest to her, a sock with some coins in it and chucked it at the offender. She heard a dull thud.

"Oomph," said a man's voice.

Ginny looked up to see Remus rubbing his now bruising forehead.

"What was that for?" Remus asked annoyed.

"That was for being the weirdo jumping on my bed," Ginny replied simply.

"Meany," he said.

"Whatever, why are you here?" she asked.

"We just got word from Dumbledore that a certain Dark Lord is dead." Remus said.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes. _'Tom'_ she thought. Had he killed Voldermort? Why would he?

"We can finally live without worry and fear, again," he said with a content smile on his face.

"Yeah," Ginny said bewildered.

"Come on Red, Dumbledore called everyone he's throwing a big feast tonight and you are cordially invited." Remus said bowing and offering.

Ginny chuckled lightly and accepted the offered hand

_Watch where you put your bloody hands you git…_

Ginny pulled her hand back and Remus looked at her worriedly.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"All of a sudden I don't feel so good I think I'll just eat in my room tonight," Ginny lied easily.

"Okay then I'll join you," Remus said simply.

"Oh No I can't let you-" Ginny began.

"Nonsense, there are too many people here to leave you in a room alone, it' dangerous like I said, I'll join you. It'll be like old times," he said with a wink.

"Now you wait here and I'll go and get food okay?" Remus said smiling.

"Fine," Ginny said.

"I say 'I'll be back later tonight' and you invite the wolfie to dine with you in your room?" Tom asked her dangerously.

"I tried to tell him to leave but he insisted," ginny said.

"Whatever, and uh how about I just roam the castle eh?" Tom said sarcastically.

"No, you will go to the kitchens, get food and retire to the Slytherin chambers, understood?" Ginny said in a demanding voice.

"I love it when you tell me what to do," Tom whispered to her silkily.

Ginny merely glared.

"Fine," he said indifferently. "You can fuck your little werewolf tonight but after that I want one even better understood?"

"Fine," Ginny said. "And I wasn't going to sleep with him," she said defensively.

"Suuuuuure" Tom said rolling his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out the door.

"I wasn't!" She yelled back at him.

'_Was I?'_ she thought. Shaking her head she began to neaten her room and make it presentable for the dinner Remus was to bring.


End file.
